


искала

by Gwyllt



Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [7]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Зарисовка на тему Дональда Ресслера, которому не с кем встречать Валентинов День.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler
Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	искала

**Author's Note:**

> Я искала тебя годами долгими,  
> Искала тебя дворами тёмными,  
> В журналах, в кино, среди друзей,  
> И в день, когда нашла - с ума сошла
> 
> Ты совсем как во сне,  
> Совсем как в альбомах  
> Где я рисовала тебя гуашью  
> \------------------------------------  
> The title and epigraph are from the song "[I've] searched" by Russian rock musician Zemfira. Because I can.

— ...надену черное кружевное…  
— ...успел забронировать последний…  
— ...особое романтическое меню...  
— ...шапманское перед телевизором…  
— ...устрою сюрприз…

Ресслер зажмурился и законченным тщательным движением выскреб кончиком мизинца остатки звуков из слухового прохода. Через стол от него сияла лицом Лиз, пронзительно чирикая в трубку телефона влюбленную чушь, в углу Арам сосредоточенно печатал меморандум, не иначе, на своем поцарапанном BlackBerry, и даже у Купера на лице была написана характерная для Дня Святого Валентина отрешенность — каждый в отделе устремился мыслями в вечер, полный романтической шелухи и бессмысленных жестов.

Ресслер с силой поскреб ногтями щеку. Сквозь кожу уже начала пробиваться щетина, и звук вышел неприятный, наждачный — и бесконечно далекий от розовых сердечек и ароматических свечей.

— Не засиживайся тут допоздна, Дональд, — голос Купера достиг его ушей словно сквозь толщу воды. — Все-таки праздник. Иди домой.

— Конечно, — растянул в резиновой улыбке губы Ресслер.

Праздник.

Даже редкие, короткие взгляды исподлобья позволяли ему составить целостную картину: каждый из его коллег стремился закончить свои дела как можно быстрее и убраться из офиса. Втайне Ресслер желал — жаждал, почти молился — чтобы сейчас, вот прямо в этот момент зазвонил телефон, вызывающий их отдел на место преступления; но трубка молчала, позволяя агентам одному за другим выскальзывать за дверь и исчезать в морозной дымке. 

Всем, кроме него. 

Ресслеру казалось, у него на лбу висит баннер: УГРЮМЫЙ ОДИНОЧКА, который зажигался неоновым светом каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь из коллег задерживал на нем взгляд. На фоне других, обсуждавших нюансы вечернего празднования, он выделялся, как собачье дерьмо на снегу: молчаливый, хмурый и погруженный в работу.

— Слушай, Дон, мы с Томом планируем посмотреть «Завтрак у Тиффани», если хочешь… — под взглядом Ресслера слова застряли у Кин в горле, и ее хватило лишь на то, чтобы махнуть рукой и пропищать что-то типа «ну, если передумаешь — дай мне знать».

Ресслер не хотел смотреть «Завтрак у Тиффани». Ресслер не хотел ужинать в дорогом ресторане, не хотел шампанского, не хотел гирлянд из розовых сердечек и признаний в любви. Без главного — человека, ради которого хочется слушать слащавые романтичные песенки в десятый раз на повторе — каждая вещь по отдельности лишь усиливала ощущение одиночества, а все вместе они рождали симфонию безнадежной горечи под названием «ты никому не нужен».

Ресслер выключил настольную лампу и решительно прижал основания ладони к глазам, позволяя разноцветным сполохам расцвести в темноте. 

Это был не первый его Валентинов день в одиночестве, и он перепробовал все, до чего смог додуматься: проститутки, дорогие бары, Netflix с пивом в гостиной, прогулки по набережной, отжимания, посиделки с друзями, лечь спать в 8 часов. Ничто из этого не могло стереть из бытия простой истины: он был одинок, и даже в толпе других одиноких бестолковых лоботрясов, которыми полнились бары в преддверии Валентинова дня, он не мог спрятать свое одиночество.

— Вы будете чувствовать себя одиноко до тех пор, пока будете позволять обществу диктовать вам, как вам следует себя вести и что чувствовать, — бархатный голос Рэддингтона не облегчил ситуацию, лишь подчеркнул бесполезность попыток Ресслера.

— Не помню, чтобы я тебя о чем-то спрашивал, — Ресслер взлетел со стула на крыльях ненависти, одним движением подхватив уныло обвисающий на спинке пиджак. — Счастливого Дня Валентина, Рэд. Уверен, ты не позволишь обществу диктовать себе… Что бы там ни было.

Конечно, Ресслеру хотелось нормальной жизни.

Нормальных отношений, нормальной работы, нормального себя. Пожалуй, в обратном порядке.

Светофор мигнул красным, метро прогрохотало рельсами по нутру, сбивая внутренности в тугой ком отчаяния и безнадежности. Прислонившись лбом к стеклу, Ресслер одну за одной пропускал сквозь сознание опасные мысли: 

у тебя никого нет  
даже когда ты пытался — ничего не получалось  
пытаться бессмысленно  
у всех есть пара  
или они хотя бы могут ее найти  
ты перепробовал все на свете  
и сайты знакомств  
и гребаный Тиндер  
даже эскорт и проституток  
может быть, в этом весь смысл  
ты навсегда останешься одиноким  
и ничего не изменится, как бы ты ни пытался, — 

и каждая отзывалась в груди болезненным уколом, но ни одна из них не блистала новизной. Он знал их все — 

ничего не изменится.

Двери распахнулись, и Ресслер вышел в морозную ночь. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара, и он поежился, поднимая воротник кожаной куртки повыше, чтобы не впускать в нутро ледяной ветер. Мысли исчезли, будто он оставил их в метро; Ресслеру не хотелось думать. Он шел, погруженный в безнадежность, как в формалин, и чем-то ему это нравилось. Пусть остальные веселятся, как беззаботные мухи; пусть радуются, пусть делают, что хотят. Он сейчас придет домой и сразу ляжет спать, и к чертовой матери…

У дверей его подъезда стояла машина, что в целом не было удивительным — но на капоте машины сидел человек. Ресслер замедлил шаг, сдвигая густые брови и пытаясь понять — какого черта; а человек поднялся со своего места и продемонстрировал пустые ладони замшевых перчаток.

— Я пришел с миром, агент Ресслер.

— Какого черта? — рявкнул Ресслер, и густое, плотное облачко пара немедленно унес резкий боковой ветер.

Генри Прескотт шмыгнул длинным носом, быстрым движением утерев его краем перчатки; кончик носа нагло краснел в темноте в тон розовым, с белыми пятнами, щекам.

Как давно он меня ждет? — промелькнуло в голове Ресслера.

— Не знаю, какие у вас планы, но я успел забронировать последний столик в The Dabney. По слухам, сегодня шеф-повар предлагает посетителям особое меню, — глаза Прескотта сверкнули, а тонкие губы чуть дрогнули в улыбке. — А столик как раз на двоих. Не желаете составить мне компанию?

Ресслер шмыгнул носом — совсем как Прескотт — и бессмысленно посмотрел в сторону, уставившись на яркие огни хостела в конце улицы. Что его ждало дома — горячий душ и тупое переключение каналов, пока сон наконец не выключит усталые глаза? А в качестве альтернативы…

Ресслер вновь посмотрел на Прескотта: белые пятна на скулах, иней на кончиках волос, красный нос.

Этот уж точно не позволяет обществу диктовать себе, как ему себя вести. 

Может, и вам не стоит, агент Ресслер, — прошелестел в голове голос, до боли похожий на голос Рэда.

— Я сам оплачу свой счет, — отчеканил Ресслер, открывая пассажирскую дверь.


End file.
